


Interlude

by whenidance



Series: Consonance and Dissonance [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has no plot per se, but it's set in between the last part and the next part since I've been taking so long (I've been sick, sorry). Kurt watches Blaine jerk off. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, ccmskatechick as always, and thanks to everyone who's been so lovely and patiently waiting for something in this verse. :)

By the time June rolls around, it’s sticky godly hot far too early and the close of the quarter is coming far too soon. Normally, Blaine would be welcoming it, ready to start fresh with a new batch of students (because seriously, the students in his Intro to Music Theory class are _testing his nerves_ ), but by the middle of June Kurt will be off to Lima for nine and a half weeks and Blaine will be stuck in Columbus teaching far too many classes and he’s just really not looking forward to either prospect.

After the most hellacious day to the most hellacious week (okay, Blaine might be exaggerating just a tad), Blaine wants nothing more than to go home, take a nice, warm bath, and do nothing. Preferably with Kurt, but he knows Kurt already has plans.

“I could skip my plans,” Kurt purrs quietly over the phone when he calls to check in with Blaine during his break. “I could just come over after work.”

Blaine sighs and rubs his temples. “No, isn’t Liz bringing that guy she’s been dating? That’s a big deal, you should go.” Blaine knows it’s a big deal, because he’s had to listen to at least eight weeks of drama between Finn, Kurt, and Liz and whether or not it was okay for Liz to start re-attending their weekly get togethers or not and then most recently, if she could bring her latest boyfriend.

Blaine knows because Kurt’s caught in the middle of it and he listens to his complaining about it like the good boyfriend he is. Just like Kurt listened to his ten minute tirade about all of the extra paperwork the department decided to spring on them a week and a half before the quarter ends.

“Seriously, Kurt. Go.” Blaine knows there’s some of his sister-in-law’s mac and cheese in the freezer and a bottle of red wine in the pantry and goddamn it, it sounds like just the little bit of indulgence he needs.

Blaine gets home at seven and doesn’t waste any time heating up his food. He texts back and forth with Kurt a few times – Kurt doesn’t get off work at the arts center until seven thirty, and then he’s heading straight to the Tavern. Blaine tells him to have a good time and to call him later before refilling his wine glass and heading to draw his bath.

Blaine isn’t really a bath kind of guy. They take more time than Blaine usually has to spend, but sometimes, when he’s bone tired and his mind is racing, it’s one of the few things that can calm him. He sinks into the warm water letting his mind drift – and of course, lately it always drifts to one place. Kurt.

Kurt has been staying over at Blaine's just as often his own ever since Montreal. Blaine went to Home Depot all by himself and had a key copy made and then after making such a huge presentation of it, the key wasn't even cut right. They went back together to get another one and Kurt teased Blaine for weeks about it.

At some point, Blaine drifts off to sleep, dreaming of one particular time Kurt jerked him off quickly before work (because that's all they had the time plus energy for), Kurt saying with a smirk, "See what you'd be missing out on if I had the wrong key?" Blaine didn't have time to reciprocate or even eat breakfast after that, so he drove to work starving with images of Kurt getting off alone in his shower in his head.

Blaine jolts awake at a loud crash outside, realizing the bubbles are gone and the water's cold. Blaine looks up and sees Kurt leaning on the doorjamb. "Hi," Kurt says, swaying a little, and he's really, stupendously drunk. "You're still in the bath."

"I am," Blaine said, grinning a bit, because Kurt has never been quite this drunk around him, and Blaine's still a little toasty from the wine, and he's just really glad Kurt's here. "Good night?"

"Shots," Kurt replies, waving his left arm in a flourish as if that explains _everything_. "Finn drove me here. I think he was annoyed at the extra stop but I don't really care right now."

"Remind me to thank Finn somehow," Blaine says, pulling the drain on the tub to let the water flow down. "I was just about to get out."

"Really?" Kurt asks, eyes wide, watching as Blaine steps out of the bathtub and towels off. Blaine's hard, and Kurt's staring, and his breath hitches just a little bit. Blaine bites the inside of his lip to stop from smiling because Kurt is _never_ this brazen. "What were you planning on doing next?"

"Well, I was going to jerk off ... but now that you're here ..." Blaine trails off, running the towel over his hair and hoping it doesn't look too awful. He's in desperate need of a haircut, and he knows the ends are curling up more than he'd like, but Kurt doesn't seem like he's in a mood to mind much.

"No, you should definitely do that," Kurt says, voice breathy as he runs a finger down Blaine's chest. "I want to watch." He grabs at Blaine's hand and pulls him towards the bedroom, kicking off his shoes when they get there (with more skill than Blaine would have this drunk - but this _is_ Kurt Hummel). They fall onto Blaine's bed and Blaine's kind of ridiculously turned on at the idea of Kurt watching him jerk off and he hopes Kurt isn't _too drunk_ , because he wants him to remember this the next day, because if it were him _he'd_ want to remember.

"Like I could forget this," Kurt scoffs, and perhaps Blaine said some of that out loud. "I've thought about this before," he adds quickly, pulling Blaine up towards him on the pillows so their faces are just inches apart. Kurt leans into the crook of Blaine's neck like he's about to tell Blaine a secret, his breath hot and heavy and turning Blaine on even _more_ , and - "I know I'll be gone a lot this summer," Kurt whispers into Blaine's skin, pressing his mouth open lipped against him. "I want to know what you look like when I'm not here."

God, Kurt really _had_ been thinking about this.

Blaine trails a hand up Kurt's side, and Kurt waves a finger at him, taking Blaine's hand and putting on his own chest. "No touching. Only you. Pretend I'm not here." The corner of Kurt's mouth turns up, as if he realizes something just then. "Well, you can talk to me. I know you usually can't keep your mouth shut."

"Like you can either," Blaine quips back, wondering if it would be okay to ask Kurt to take his shirt off or something, but that's _not_ pretending he's not there. Besides, Kurt's eyes are trailing down to his cock, which is still hard and straining up towards his stomach, so Blaine figures he shouldn't push his luck.

Blaine watches Kurt watching him for a moment, because it's really kind of fascinating, until Kurt finally says, " _Touch yourself_ , Blaine. Touch yourself and tell me what you're thinking about."

So Blaine finally wraps his hand around himself, his grip loose to start with, and Kurt asks quietly, "Do you always start like that?"

Blaine tries not to grin again, because he was _so right_ about Kurt not being able to stay quiet. "Sometimes," he says finally. "Some nights I take my time and some nights, I just need to come. I fell asleep in the bath and was dreaming of you - so I _really_ need to come," he adds, a laugh catching in his throat.

Kurt's lips are parted just a little bit and he runs his tongue over his bottom lip and it's driving Blaine _crazy_. He tightens his grip on his cock a bit, still pumping his hand fairly slowly, but the increased pressure causes him to groan a bit. "What were you dreaming about?" Kurt asks after a beat. The tone of Kurt's voice is high and soft and it's causing Blaine's cock to twitch each time he speaks. Blaine can tell he's _so turned on_ but he's not even touching himself. Like he's absolutely enthralled by the scene before him.

"That morning a few weeks ago when it was your hand instead of mine." Blaine pauses a moment when he twists his wrist and Kurt's eyes become a little unfocused as he squeezes his hand under the head of his cock, and oh, god, he's seriously going to get off on Kurt's facial expressions while he watches and _why is that so hot_? "That morning when I was almost late for work because the alarm didn't go off and I woke up to your hand already down my pants."

"I'm a much better alarm anyways," Kurt replies, as if the answer is painfully obvious, worrying his brow a little bit. "Do you - do you always imagine it's my hand?"

"Always, even before we were together," Blaine answers without hesitation, even though he's not even really thinking about his cock right now (because Kurt is _seriously_ going to get him where he needs to be without even realizing it, and he's only half aware of his hand on his dick - when did his hand start moving faster?). "I always imagine your hand or your mouth. God, _your mouth_ , Kurt."

Kurt's jaw drops, like he's going to comment on that statement, but promptly shuts it. He grins smugly to himself, as if he's remembering something, something particularly naughty. Blaine's about to ask him to share when Kurt whispers, still grinning, "You do love my mouth. Sometimes I think you love my mouth even more than you love my cock."

Blaine cries out a little, because Kurt just can't _say things like that_ , not when he's not allowed to touch. He starts stroking his hand even faster and twisting on the upstroke, and god, he's so close already. "I love your _everything_ , Kurt," he says, a little strangled, and that's so corny but he doesn't care. Kurt grins again and raises his glance to lock eyes with Blaine, just for a second, before casting them downward again. He's biting down on the corner of his lower lip a little, rolling it between his teeth, and Blaine lets out a groan. "But you're right, your mouth is definitely my favorite."

Kurt hums in approval, raising his eyebrows, eyes still trained on Blaine's hand wrapped around his cock. "We'll have to make sure you and my mouth get plenty of quality time before I leave," he adds, reaching a hand up to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt, just enough for Blaine to get a glimpse of his collarbone. Kurt's hand brushes over his neck and then his collarbone as he lowers it back down to the bed, and Blaine really wishes he could close the gap between them and drop kisses all over the bare skin. "Blaine, you look so perfect stretched out like this," Kurt whispers, and that pulls Blaine back into the moment a bit. This is _Kurt's_ fantasy - there'll be other times for that.

Blaine's also suddenly hyperaware of the familiar pressure building, the tight grip of his fist on his cock, and god, Kurt's licking his lips again. "Kurt, I'm going to -" Blaine warns, voice breaking, because he's so, so close.

"Good, come on Blaine, let me see," Kurt replies, his voice still all throaty and high, and Kurt bites his lip again, on the other side, probably not even aware he's doing it and that's what does it for Blaine. He comes hard, hips shooting forward and calling out Kurt's name. Blaine opens his eyes as he's coming down, and sees Kurt still watching him, eyes the widest Blaine's ever seen them. He finally trains his eyes downward, and sees that he's come all over Kurt's tight grey pants.

"Oh god, Kurt, I'm -" Blaine starts to say but Kurt stops him with a finger over his lips shushing him.

"I haven't worn anything to the Tavern that isn't machine washable ever since Katie spilled a pitcher of beer on me. Besides, that was far too hot for me to even care." Kurt finally bridges the gap between them, crashing his lips into Blaine's and threading his fingers through Blaine's still-damp hair. "You're so amazing, Blaine," he adds softly in between kisses. "Thank you for that."

Blaine smiles against Kurt's lips - as if Kurt needs to _thank him_ \- and he reaches between them to undo Kurt's pants until Kurt stills him. "Blaine, I'm really turned on after that, but I'm also really, really tired," Kurt says with a chuckle. "Let's go to bed and I can dream about that all night and I'll still be really turned on in the morning."

"Okay," Blaine replies, a little puzzled. "Were you going to sleep in those pants though? I kind of messed them up for you." He quickly untucks Kurt's shirt and slips his hands underneath, desperate to still feel _some_ bit of skin.

Kurt shoots him an evil glance, batting at his hands as he sits up. He sways a little bit, and oh, right, he's still ridiculously drunk. Blaine watches him undress before Kurt's climbing back in the bed in just his underwear motioning for Blaine to flip over. "Come on, I'll let you be the little spoon."

"Not just because I'm littler than you?" Blaine asks, grinning and turning on his other side anyways.

"No, because I love you," Kurt answers, pulling back the covers so they can both slide underneath. "Also, god, I'm totally plastered and even I know _littler_ isn't a real word. What kind of professor are you?" Blaine says nothing in response, just sighs happily as Kurt pulls him close, and Kurt _really is_ turned on. Kurt's cock is fully hard and pressed up against him, and it looks like Blaine will have sweet dreams too.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt whispers in his hair, tightening his grip around Blaine's waist for a moment. "Wake me up early enough to do whatever you want. _You're_ way better than an alarm clock too."

\-------

(thanks to everyone who's been waiting on an update - I have a little note at the bottom of [this LJ entry](http://theonewithfics.livejournal.com/11116.html) for everyone who's wondering what's going on and what's to come :D)


End file.
